


#3

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One sided JohnLock, Oneshot, Short, woohoo im bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright alright! this ones... not very good. but it's okay because i shall get better as time goes by!<br/>Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#3

a lazy day in 221B where they dont have a case but sherlock isnt bored. oh no. he has john to keep him occupied. sherlock has decided to decipher john's means, motive and opportunity for every action he takes. john, of course, notices that sherlock is behaving strangely, but doesnt say a thing. sherlock ends up pining after john the whole day, and when john goes out for a drink with lestrade and mike later, sherlock decides to drown his pain in liquor.

**Author's Note:**

> alright alright! this ones... not very good. but it's okay because i shall get better as time goes by!  
> Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
